Reassurance
by BurningxRedxCaskett
Summary: Kate's fine. She's home, and she's safe. Post Ep for Reckoning (7.15)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** So, this is a quick little one-shot (which will evolve into a two shot sometime later in the week)...While I love exploring the Caskett relationship, I also love exploring the Kate/Alexis relationship. I've been reading so many post-episode fics from the two-parter and they have all been about Caskett, which don't get me wrong, I love EVERYTHING that I have come across...but what about Alexis...or Martha...these two love Kate as well, and surely were worried about her when she was missing.

This is what I think would have happened between Kate, Alexis and Martha.

Reviews are love, leave some!

-Krystle

* * *

The entire plane ride back home she was silent. She kept going over her fathers words: _Kate's fine, she's home and she's safe._ Still though, Alexis knows that until she can see Kate with her own eyes, she won't believe it. She wanted to jump on a plane immediately after her father called her to let her and Martha know that they had found Kate and she was safe. It was Martha's idea to stay an extra day and shop.

Alexis stayed in the hotel and packed their bags so they'd be ready to go the next morning. She needs to get home. She needs to see Kate.

When the plane lands, and they retrieve their luggage from baggage claim, they quickly make their way out to the town car.

"Darling, are you alright?" her grandmother asks once they are situated in the car. "You've been quiet the whole trip."

Alexis looks over at her gram and nods, keeping the tears at bay, "I just want to see Kate."

Martha nods, and pulls the girl to her so her head is resting on her shoulder. "Me too."

When the car stops in front of their building, the doorman quickly comes over and helps them get their bags out of the car. "Alexis, dear, Eduardo and I can handle the bags, you go on up."

"Gram, are you sure?"

The older red head nods, "Go see her, Alexis. You need it."

Quickly hugging her grandmother, she whispers, "Thank you."

The elevator ride takes much longer than she would like, and she sprints for the door of the loft as soon as the double doors open. Using her key, she opens the door and takes a deep breath as the door flies open, two pairs of eyes are on her as soon as she steps in.

Alexis's eyes lock on Kate as the older woman gives her a soft smile. The dam breaks, and tears fall down from the young girls eyes, she chokes on a sob as she runs over and wraps her arms around Kate's neck.

Kate hugs her back, soothing her, "Shh, Lex, I'm fine. Not a scratch."

"I was so scared," Alexis whispers into her shoulder. "I couldn't sleep. I was so worried."

"I know, I know," Kate says, holding her tighter. "You don't have to be scared anymore, Alexis. I'm here, they didn't hurt me. I'm home."

Alexis nods, pulling away and wiping her eyes. "You're sure you're fine?"

"Yes," Kate says, wiping at her own tears. "Other than making an appointment with my therapist to help with the PTSD that I'm certain will hit soon, I'm fine." Kate watches as Alexis nods, and reaches over to wipe the tears on her step-daughters face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," giving her step-mom a smile. "Now that I can see for myself that you're okay, I'm fine." Alexis lunges forward hugging Kate once more. "I love you, Kate. I'm so glad that you're home."

"I love you too, Lex," she returns. "So much."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** I'm so very sorry I let this go so long without an update. I know I said a week, but my life has been pretty crazy. Thank you to those who understand that I'm a working adult and don't always have time to sit down and write. Trust me, if I could and manage to pay my bills, then I would.

I've had some pretty unexpected, yet exciting things happen in my life this last week. And on top of that, my schedule at work has completely flipped and now I'm back to working until 10pm after 2.5 years of waking up at 4am...so my body is all whacky too.

Hope you enjoy this conclusion.

Reviews are love, leave some!

-Krystle

* * *

Martha makes her way up to the loft a few minutes after Alexis calms herself. Leaving the bags at the door, the actress floats across the room to her daughter-in-law wrapping her in a warm embrace. "Katherine, darling we were so worried about you!"

Kate sinks into the hug and nods, "I know. I'm fine, they didn't hurt me."

It's been a long time since Kate has felt safe in the arms of a mother figure, she doesn't want to seem too clingy, but she holds on to the older woman just a bit tighter. Martha pulls back and takes Kate's face in her hands. "Oh, darling, they may not have hurt you physically, but they got in that pretty head of yours. You can't fool a mother, dear. Please don't shut us out."

Kate gives Martha a watery smile, "I won't. I promise. I've already made an appointment with my therapist."

**CB**

After getting their luggage upstairs, Martha stays in her room for a nap, the jet lag having caught up with her. Alexis goes back down to her father and Kate.

"Despite the reason you were there, did you at least _try_ to enjoy your time in Europe?" Kate asks, as Alexis grabs a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

Alexis shakes her head. "No. I stayed in the hotel the whole time. I was too worried about you and Dad to do anything. I wanted to be able to answer my phone without having any distractions."

Rick wraps his arm around his daughter and kisses her head, "I'm so sorry, honey. I never thought how this would affect you."

"Dad, its okay," Alexis says, turning to look at her father. "I understand why you sent Gram and I over there, and I understand that you had to be part of finding Kate. I'm not mad at you for anything."

"You're sure?" he asks.

"Positive," she promises, hugging her father for the first time since she's been home. "Can we do something? Just us since Gram is sleeping?"

Kate smiles, "What do you want to do?"

"Can we just - hang out? As a family?" she asks quietly.

Family.

They're a family, and that thought makes Kate's heart swell with love and happiness. It's been a long time since she's been part of a family.

"I'll order the Chinese," Kate answers gaining a megawatt smile from Alexis.

"I'll go get some movies," Alexis says, moving out of the kitchen.

"Comedies please!" Rick and Kate both call after her.

**CB**

Alexis picks one of her favorite movies, which as it turns out happens to be one of Kate's as well. As Goldie Hawn is flying across the screen making sandwiches with peanut butter and ketchup, Alexis bursts into a fit of giggles.

"You know," Castle says, looking at the television screen in absolute horror, "no matter how many times I see this movie, I can't help but gag when this scene comes on."

Kate nods, "Yeah, well, she has no memory."

"Memory or no memory, you can't tell me that peanut butter and ketchup sandwiches are appetizing to you."

"Point taken," his wife agrees. "I'm scared of what I'll be craving when I get pregnant."

That catches Rick off guard, "Well, it better at least look good and not like that slop Goldie just threw together."

"Are you telling me that you wouldn't make me a peanut butter and ketchup sandwich if I was craving one?"

"Oh no, I'd make it for you," Rick says quickly. "I just can't promise that I'd be willing to kiss you after you ate it."

"Not even if I brush my teeth?" She asks, grinning up at him.

Leaning down he kisses her softly, "If you brush then you'll get all the kisses you want."

Alexis smiles to herself listening to her parents, not having been paying attention to the movie since Kate started talking about being pregnant. Turning her head up to look at her dad and Kate, she says, "So, am I going to have a brother or sister?"

Kate blushes at the question, and Rick nods. "We've been talking about it. How do you feel about the possibility?"

"Honestly?"

"No, lie to me," Castle deadpans, getting a whack in the arm from his wife.

Alexis rolls her eyes, "I've always wanted to be a big sister. So, when it happens, I'll be thrilled."

Kate smiles at her step-daughter. She'd never forgive herself if expanding their family would make Alexis upset. She loves her as if she were her own, and she would never want to compromise their relationship.

"When I get pregnant, and after the baby arrives," Kate says, placing her hand on the young girls shoulder. "I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"I'll help you in any way I can," Alexis smiles.

This right here, is all Kate needs. She's part of a family again, and she's talking about having a baby of her own. Now that two of their biggest threats are dead - for real this time - she's not as scared of bringing a child into the world.

As Alexis pops in one of Kate's choices, _The Sound of Music_, she rests her head on her husbands chest, snuggling in close to him. The last thing she hears before dozing off, is the sound of Julie Andrews' singing about her favorite things.


End file.
